


I've got you (on my mind)

by nasaplates



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Double Penetration, M/M, Mind Sex, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: It takes Jongdae about an hour to figure out something is wrong.Their bond is shut tight, muted static buzzing low and almost furtive. This isn't the gentle block of a Minseok that's busy and trying to keep from being distracted, or excited and trying not to be annoying about it. This is what Minseok does when he's trying to keep something from him, and trying to make it seem like he isn't.***in which Jongdae and Minseok are soulmates, Minseok has a bad day, and Jongdae does his best to help him feel better and know he is loved.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: K-Pop Ficmix 2020





	I've got you (on my mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quackyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949212) by [Quackyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon). 



> there sure are, uh, two jongdaes at one point in this fic! if that is not your cup of tea, I can understand completely <3
> 
> Quackyeon - I had fun playing in your soulmate au sandbox and I hope you enjoy what I've done with it. when I tell you this is NOT the direction I expected it to go,,,, but, well, I hope everyone has a bit of fun reading ;)
> 
> kpopficmix mods - thanks so much for all your hard work!!! <3

It takes Jongdae about an hour to figure out something is wrong. He'd bet everything he owns that Minseok thinks it'll take him longer than that, that Minseok is hoping he never figures it out at all. 

Jongdae pauses in wiping down the kitchen counters and sighs.

Soulmate bonds, even ones as strong and clear as the one he and Minseok share, can be shut like a door, although somewhat more permeable, and generally less definitive. It's an imperfect metaphor for the "please do not disturb" muted buzzing at the back of his mind, where usually there is a vibrant blend of sights and sounds. Sometimes Jongdae muffles it during rehearsals just so he doesn't get startled into laughing at a stray bit of snark, or a terrible pun bursting out from his lover's mind.

But today the bond is shut tight, that muted static buzzing low and almost furtive. This isn't the gentle block of a Minseok that's busy and trying to keep from being distracted, or excited and trying not to be annoying about it. This is what Minseok does when he's trying to keep something from him, and trying to make it seem like he isn't.

Jongdae sighs again, and goes back to cleaning.

He gives it a couple of hours before "knocking," a soft nudge, imagining sunlight trying to peak between blinds. He's met with a vivid image of a kiss on his cheek, a hurried wave, a smile that, even in this space where they can make themselves anything they like, flares too bright to be real.

"Busy, love, sorry, I'll tap in later," comes rapid-fire and then Minseok seals himself up again, leaving behind an inexplicable sour-sweet scent in Jongdae's nose.

***

Jongdae eats dinner alone, physically, which isn't unusual, but he eats alone mentally as well. He fiddles with his beer bottle, peels off the label as he thinks.

It isn't that Jongdae is worried for them, their relationship. They're solid, have been since the night they met and Minseok's joyful laugh rang through his mind for the very first time. They're sure of each other, no matter what else. But that doesn't mean they don't have their struggles, individually and together.

Jongdae finishes his beer, and sings, as sweetly as his mind can make it, to the doorway to Minseok in his head.

***

By 10pm, lying alone in their bed, the door between him and Minseok just as tightly and anxiously closed as it has been all day, Jongdae decides he's had enough. With his eyes closed, he sits himself upright against the headboard, and starts imagining flowers in his mind; roses rich and redder than the real world could possibly produce, daisies in rainbow hues, morning glories that glow in purples and golds and twine around his fingers lovingly. And then he presses them, steady and sure, across the buzzing and resistant barrier. One by one he picks them up off his lap, and one by one he imagines them plopping into Minseok’s mind, their scents lush and lovely, petals soft against his fingers and his cheek.

He’s just feeding the morning glories across the gap like he’s pressing them through a chain link fence when Minseok’s mind opens to him, sheepish and soft. Like Minseok is peeking around a doorway, Jongdae sees him, arms full of flowers, smiling ruefully. A wave of feeling presses against Jongdae, too scattered to properly understand, but it’s uncomfortable, weighty like sadness, sour like anxiety.

“Hi,” Minseok says, tries to wave and a spill of daisies tumbles gently to the ill-defined floor. It’s easy, here, to replace them, all Jongdae has to do is wish it so and now they’re woven into a crown and perched upon Minseok’s head. Jongdae smiles in spite of himself, and then smiles deeper, deliberately, and opens his arms.

“C’mere,” he calls, and Minseok does, all in a moment. It isn’t the same, here in this mental space, because no matter how many times they’ve embraced in real life and in their minds, there’s always something missing; the scent of Minseok’s hair, the feeling of his heartbeat against his chest, the precise texture of his shirt. But it’s enough, for now. It’s so much better than going without.

They stay there, Jongdae doing his best to surround Minseok with his imagined arms and all the things that makes his lover feel calm and happy. Music plays, a distant fountain burbles, a warm breeze blows past them playing with his hair. Jongdae can hold him and press at the tight muscles of his shoulders and press kisses to the crown of his head all at the same time, here, and so he does.

Gradually Minseok’s thoughts untangle themselves into more than overarching upset, and Jongdae imagines brushing his hands through Minseok’s hair. He doesn’t have long hair, now, shaved for the military, cute in brand new ways Jongdae is equal parts sad and grateful to get to witness. But here Jongdae imagines Minseok’s hair to be longer than it’s ever been, long enough to reach past his shoulder blades, long enough for Jongdae to untangle, and braid.

“Tell me,” he says, soft and easy, from his new and sudden perch behind Minseok, deft fingers weaving a braid out of his hair that Jongdae is absolutely certain he couldn’t pull off in reality.

When Minseok stays silent and tense, he leans forward and presses a kiss to the nape of Minseok’s neck.

Minseok sighs, deflating from head to toe, and leans back until his head rests on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing, really,” he says, completely unconvincingly. “I just...missed you, today.” Jongdae hums, and carefully doesn’t tell him how silly it is to shut him out when Minseok is missing him. Minseok huffs a laugh like he hears him anyway. “I know, I know. You’ve told me before. Shutting you out isn’t the answer.” 

Jongdae squeezes him where his arms are draped around Minseok’s middle. Minseok sighs again, and in a flash they’ve moved, sitting cross legged facing each other, knee to knee, hands entwined between them. Minseok looks at him, careful even after all these years of literally being inside each other in every way possible, in every way that matters.

“It’s hard, being here. You know what it’s like,” Minseok says, eyes still careful, mouth twisting. Jongdae nods. “Sometimes I think I would do anything for the tiniest scrap of kindness. Sometimes I think if you smiled at me I would snap right in half and never be able to put myself back together again.”

Jongdae lifts one of their joined hands and presses a kiss to the backs of Minseok’s fingers. Minseok sighs, this time in clear relief.

“You know me,” Minseok says, rueful, laughter in the corners of his smile, “I hate burdening you with things you can’t do anything about. It was just a bad day. It’s over now. I’m fine.”

With a mental twist, Jongdae changes the scene to their bed, candles lit, music still softly playing in the background. Minseok is on his back, his body pillowed and enveloped by their comforter, their pillows, Jongdae’s hand behind his head. Jongdae leans down and kisses him on the forehead, over his eyelids, across both cheeks, the tip of his nose, the point of his chin. He hovers over Minseok’s lips and then diverts, kisses just below first one ear, then the other, dips to the side of his neck. When he kisses Minseok’s Adam’s apple, he opens his mouth just enough to nip, lightly, over the protrusion there. Palms sliding up to cradle Minseok’s face, Jongdae comes back up to look in his eyes, foreheads pressed together, eyelashes so close to clinging to each other. They’re so close like this, and because he can Jongdae makes it so that they can still see each other clearly, even though in the real world this position would make everything an eye-colored blur. 

He watches the sparkle of Minseok’s eyes, and says, lips brushing Minseok’s as he speaks, “You’re never a burden, Minseok. Not in this, and not on your worst day. Not ever. Not to me.”

Minseok surges up to kiss him properly, and Jongdae lets him, just for a moment, before he gently pushes him back down onto the bed with a hand at his sternum.

“Let me take care of you, baby,” Jongdae murmurs against Minseok’s mouth, and then, with a mental wave of his hand Minseok is naked, and Jongdae takes his half hard length into his mouth.

Minseok gasps and fists a hand in Jongdae’s hair, moaning loud as his cock hardens further in Jongdae’s mouth. There’s the sharp tang of precum, the saltiness of Minseok’s body, and the sweet twist of Minseok’s fingers tugging at Jongdae’s scalp. Jongdae settles in, happy and relaxed, utterly focused on making himself pliant and Minseok’s for the taking. When Minseok is fully hard, Jongdae presses a forearm across Minseok’s hips, and settles into a rhythm.

It’s easy to know what Minseok wants, would’ve been easy after so many years even if they weren’t sharing a soulmate bond. He knows Minseok loves it when Jongdae swirls his tongue just so, when he takes him so deep his nose presses against Minseok’s belly, when he tugs on his balls just hard enough to make Minseok’s knees twitch where they’re pressed along Jongdae’s ribs. It’s also easy to know when things aren’t quite enough, when that aura of stress and anxiety and sadness refuses to leave the room no matter what Jongdae does.

So, Jongdae decides to try something he’s been considering for a while now. With another mental twist, and without once coming off of Minseok’s cock, Jongdae concentrates, and then, suddenly, he’s two places at once. Now, Jongdae is leaned back against the headboard, Minseok in his lap with his legs spread wide, and Jongdae is  _ also _ in front of Minseok, mouth stretched wide over Minseok’s cock, head bobbing as he sucks. 

It’ll clearly give him a headache if he keeps it up for too long, the double vision and double sensation dizzying, but it’s worth it for the way Minseok squawks in alarm and then immediately swears, loudly, and tries to fuck up into Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae chuckles low in Minseok’s ear and pulls off Minseok’s cock, fisting it idly and grinning. It’s bizarre to get used to, but being able to feel Minseok hard in his hand, and pressing his back to Jongdae’s chest, and being able to see him, hard and wanting, legs spread wide, is  _ delicious. _

He doesn’t have to ask what Minseok wants, he can hear it like it’s coming out of the walls,  _ ‘Both of you, both of you, oh my fucking God, both of you, please, fuck.’ _ Jongdae, so hard he’s dizzy with it now, palming himself in reality, hips lifting off the bed with want, is only too happy to give Minseok everything.

Jongdae’s first cock slides in effortlessly, Minseok tight around him already. Minseok moans, long and wordless as Jongdae grips tight to his hips from behind, shifts up into him in short tight little thrusts. He lets Minseok rock onto him like that, lifting up off of his lap and pressing back down again. They don’t normally do it this way, usually it’s Minseok fucking Jongdae, face to face, Jongdae fucked hard into the mattress. But when Minseok starts to pant loudly into Jongdae’s ear, Jongdae can’t help but snap his hips up into him and take a little bit, for once.

The visual from the front is so gorgeous Jongdae gets lost there for a while, letting his mind supply the sensations of his cock thrusting into Minseok wash over him while he watches the two of them rock together, Jongdae’s cock disappearing into Minseok’s hole, Minseok’s head tossed back, sweat gathering at his temples. He’s already such a beautiful wreck.

Jongdae stops himself and then, the Jongdae in front shuffles forward and, with an ease absolutely impossible in reality, thrusts his cock in the shockingly tight space left next to his own cock in Minseok’s hole. Minseok keens, high and mindless, reaches up to fist one hand in the side of Jongdae’s hair, reaches with his other hand to tug Jongdae forward and kiss him, messy and deep and absolutely filthy.

The rest is a tidal wave of sensation; Jongdae feeling his cock against itself, feeling the stretch of Minseok’s ass, feeling the breathless wet way Minseok pants against his mouth when he can’t even imagine kissing him properly anymore. “Kiss, please, kiss him,” Minseok murmurs at one point, and then Jongdae is kissing  _ himself, _ while four of his own hands are bodily lifting his lover up and down on his two cocks.

It’s rough and messy and the sounds even in this dreamlike state are obscene and they fuck in this absurd tangle, Minseok utterly boneless between Jongdae’s bodies until Minseok comes with his cock utterly untouched, arching and soundless, ass going impossibly tighter until Jongdae can’t help but spill into him, and, in the real world, spill into the pajama pants he hadn’t even managed to take off.

Everything goes absolutely white for a while, ears ringing, panting echoing through Jongdae’s mind in a spill of sound that could have been coming from himself, alone in their room, or from Minseok from the bond. Slowly, Jongdae regains his mind again, and pieces together thoughts of warmth and contentment, of the soul deep fulfillment of sex with the man his soul was meant for, of connection on every level possible.

Before he can ask Minseok if he feels better, Minseok falls asleep, the bond going muted again, but this time the door is wide open and soft with the simple quietude of a dreamless and exhausted rest.

Jongdae opens his eyes and chuckles, rising to clean himself off, humming as he washes and changes his pants and then settles back into bed. “Good night, Minseok. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispers to his sleeping lover, sighing as he, too, slips into dreams.


End file.
